A Cold Day in Hell
by RustyTrombone
Summary: A War on Terror means any and all terrorism must be squelched. Even in a land where bombs are not the preferred weapon, but chakra. Warning: Violence and Sexual Content.


A Cold Day in Hell

AN: This takes place in between the Tsunade arc and Hiruzen's death (3rd Hokage). Just because it's my preference, italics will mean a character's thoughts. Naruto is 15 for the sake of Story, and he will be 18 in Shippuden. **Fair Warning: Expect sex and violence.**

"Have we got any sights on him?" "He and the Shark are eating currently, I'm in the café"

John had never been in such a strange place before. As a spy, he had traveled all over the globe, getting intelligence on North Korean officials, Middle Eastern dictators, all sorts of scum. But he always had a premonition of the reality around him. It wasn't until this current mission was dispatched to him that he began to question everything he had learned.

(5 days prior)

"Sir!" "At ease, Davidson".

His commander pulled him inside a secluded room, 1 sided mirrors and all. Normally he was on the other side, logging confessions and information found in this interrogation room. But today, he was the one kept in the dark.

"Race. Nationality. Ancestry. We've always thought of these social constructs as unnatural barriers, unnecessary borders to understanding other humans. But where you are going, these have a real meaning. You will be sent on a mission in the next week to a normally uncharted territory. The US has never stepped foot in the Land of Fire before, but today, dire circumstances are leading us to our first ever landing in that area."

"Land of Fire?" John questioned.

Oh did he have a lot to learn. Chakra, bloodlines, tailed-demons, ninjutsu; these were things that John had never even thought of as even possible. But here he was, in a seedy sushi bar, tracking two of the most dangerous shinobis alive.

(Back to Present)

Itachi Uchiha. A mercenary for the Akatsuki, he gained notoriety for killing all of his noble Uchiha brethren. Intelligence gathered from the last month says Konoha was his destination for a snatch-and-grab mission; his target: Naruto Uzumaki.

John watched the man sip tea as he silenced his earpiece. Normally he would be confident in his device's abilities, but the above average hearing radius of shinobi kept him away from his usual methods. Especially due to the man Itachi was talking to.

Kisame. His last name is unknown to nearly all. What is known about him through bingo books and other logs is his bloodthirstiness, and his bloodline abilities. Summoning sharks would seem preposterous to the average spy, but John knew he had to be weary, especially after the mindfuck he had received from his debriefing with his commander.

"They're leaving now, walking towards the direction of the Fox."

Animal codenames seemed a bit cheesy for him, but after learning of Naruto's tenant, they became apt.

"Roger that mole, you are clear to leave. Team 6 has it from here."

" _If only these people knew what was about to hit them,"_ thought John.

(Scene Change: Naruto's apartment. Nightfall is approaching)

As Naruto meditated in his room, legs crossed and chakra focused, he contemplated his life around him. Introspectiveness was not what he was recognized for, but his sensei taught him perceptions mean nothing.

" _Look underneath the underneath, right?"_ mused Naruto.

Shaking his head, he tried to focus back on the flow of Chakra through his veins. This always seemed to happen to him during meditation. His attention would fly off in all sorts of directions, thinking about Sasuke, Sakura, Ayame, any person his stream of consciousness encountered. Ayame seemed to be stuck in his head today, but for different reasons than usual. Naruto loved his ramen, but he had something much tastier on his mind…

(Flashback to 3 hours prior)

"Naruto! Come here!" Ayame yelled, motioning towards Ichiraku's, Naruto's home away from home.

" _He looks so cute today, especially without the jumpsuit. I bet he'll love this"_

Naruto came quickly, food dominating all other thoughts at the moment. "Ayame! What's up?"

"Come back here Naruto, I have something to show you."

Leading him back past their fryers and tax-returns, Ayame and Naruto eventually found themselves in the break area of the restaurant.

"Have you got a surprise for me or something? I've never been back here before…" Naruto seemed lost, unsure of the situation in front of him. Ayame giggled, _"This is gonna be fun."_

If Naruto was lost before, he quickly snapped back to reality as the brown-haired beauty in front of him kissed him right on the lips. Not wanting to ruin what he had seemingly stumbled into, he let her pull him closer as they deepened their kiss. Experience he didn't know he had took over as the two explored each other's mouths, moving their hands up and down each other. Ayame slowly pulled back, containing a Cheshire-cat esque grin.

"Like your surprise?" Naruto, gutsier than before, grabbed her ass and said "Hell yeah! That was amazing…"

Ayame beamed inwardly, loving Naruto's appreciation of her body. "Good, cause I was wondering if you wanted come over tonight. Dad's got a business trip and we'll have the place all to ourselves…"

Naruto almost jumped at that, but kept his excitement inside of him. In that moment, all his sensei's raunchy novels came back to him, and he realized he had to play this cool. Somehow.

"You know I'd love that Ayame. Seems like I've found something better than your ramen!" he said, laughing, happy to dig into his very special Ichiraku meal.

Her grin changed to something more seductive, as an idea popped in her head. "Yeah baby? How bout I give you a sample then…" Ayame pulled Naruto close again as she unfolded her Kimono, revealing her well-trimmed pussy.

Naruto didn't have to think twice before stepping down beneath her to get a good look at her vagina. Something carnal inside him told Naruto to lick it, to enjoy it, to make it his. He lifted up her leg, attacking her clit with vigour he didn't know he had. Ayame cupped her hand over her mouth, not wanting to let any customers know what was happening.

"N-Naruto! Calm down, it's not going anywhere- **Ah!** " Her moans of pleasure were music to Naruto's ears, getting even harder while he twirled his tongue around her love-button, trying to get her crazier and crazier.

Ayame panted, getting red in the face as her pussy leaked more and more. _"I didn't know how badly I wanted this until it was right in front of me! Naruto-oooH! Is this why you eat ramen the way you do?"_ Outwardly she didn't lose confidence. Taking a second to realize Naruto's hardening bulge, she took him out from between her legs, standing back up. "Naruto…wow, you're really good. But you won't be ready for this!" Ayame said confidently.

"What do you mean-WOAH" Naruto yelped as she pushed him down to the floor. Ayame turned around, showing her luscious curvy ass in all its glory. Naruto salivated, ready for more.

Without a word, Ayame lowered her ass right onto Naruto's mouth, as she leaned forward seeking to make things even. Shivering from pleasure as Naruto continued to eat her pussy, she undid his workout pants, eager to transfer her feelings of ecstasy right back to him. As soon as she unbuttoned the bottoms, Naruto's cock sprang out of his pants, hard as steel with a little pre-cum bubbling at the head. Mentally she tried to guesstimate the length, the width, as she took him into her mouth. She was unsuccessful, but what she needed to know she already did: Naruto was highly surpassing her expectations.

As she lowered her mouth on his cock, Naruto froze for a second, realizing how much this had escalated. But as he went back to giving her pussy all the love he could, he realized he had something he wanted to try. Remembering back to his first Icha Icha Paradise reading, he moved his head slightly upwards to her asshole. Ayame seemed distracted trying to suck the soul out of his dick, but Naruto started anyways, sticking his tongue right in her ass. THAT got her attention.

"Woah! I've never done that kind of stu- **Ah! Oh god!** " Ayame couldn't contain herself anymore; her asshole had always been a weakpoint of hers. Although her shame normally turned her away from further experimentation, it was a habit of hers to stick a finger or two in her ass when she masturbated. Something about it, the way the nerves reacted, the added stimulation, the unusual feeling inside, something about it drove her crazy. _"Ah…Naruto likes it, I like it, this is ok…right?"_ Regardless of whatever mental doubts she had, her body was much more honest. Naruto began almost toying with it, changing up his speed, his angle of tonguing, the parts of her body he was rubbing, eager to see all the ways she would tighten up and moan on his cock.

Almost gagging herself on Naruto's length, his sudden anal attack pressed a switch inside Ayame's brain, getting her hornier and hornier. She had to make Naruto come. She had to taste it. At least before she-"N-Naruto! I'm cumming I'm cumming I'm cumming OHH FUCK!"

Naruto's hand, currently busy rubbing and teasing her clitoris, was sprayed with fluid as she came from his analingus. Tightening her whole body, Ayame almost suffocated Naruto with her thick ass, letting up when a sultry smack sounded on her behind. "Naruto….you are fucking amazing. I've never squirted like that before!"

Blushing, Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he licked up Ayame's remaining wetness from his lips. "You had me really close to cumming, I felt like I had to!" He laughed, ecstatic at his ability to completely undo Ayame. "…I never finished though, could you take care of that?"

Ayame stared into space; she had almost forgotten there was a cock in front of her in the midst of her orgasm, but as her glossy mind began to center, she perched back down below Naruto's cock, beginning to service it yet again. As Naruto began to breath heavily, trying to keep his composure, Ayame looked upwards at him with her sultry gaze, eye-smiling at his efforts to stave his orgasm. "Trust me Naruto, there will be plenty of time for you to enjoy my mouth. Let it out." She said, before popping her mouth back on his cock, paying extra attention to the head as pre-cum continued to pour out.

"Oh fuck…" Naruto's voice came out lower than usual, as thrusted in her mouth unconsciously. Not wanting to gag her, he was ready to apologize until her looked again to see her eyes…rolled upwards? The ground below her vagina seemed wetter than before too. Naruto himself knew he wasn't the smartest teenager in Konoha, but today he was able to put two and two together, realizing how much Ayame got off from being facefucked.

A minute of aggressive thrusting later, Naruto finally unloaded rope after rope of semen in her mouth, moaning as his best ever orgasm unraveled. Ayame stepped back to swallow her prize, winded from the lack of airflow and sudden pleasure she gained from being used as a fucktoy. "…Naruto. You BETTER come tonight. Don't disappoint me, you're already my favorite."

Putting his pants back on, Naruto turned to her and kissed her again, mixing both of their fluids in each other's mouths. The taste, their closeness, the uncanny pleasure they experienced, it all told Naruto that this would be a relationship he would hold dearly. Moving back to catch his breath, he asked her for her address. "Which apartment am I seeing you at?"

Ayame wrote the address on one of the unused business cards her dad had laying around, and waved him goodbye. "See you tonight cutie. I'll be waiting…"

(Back to current time)

Looking down, he saw what he already felt. His length strained against his pants, eager to fuck after remembering all the juicy details of the tryst the two had. Sighing, he stood up. _"I'm not going to be able to meditate today, am I?"_ Suddenly he heard a distant, foreign sound. A distant humming, similar to that of machinery seemed to fill the air, breaking his former meditative silence. Accompanying that humming was a sound of wind being chopped in the air, at a rapid rate. _"Is someone practicing ninjustsu? I'm so far from the training grounds though…"_ The sound came closer and closer, and louder and louder, violating whatever comfort he felt before. He looked out his window, hoping to get a good eye on what on earth was making that sound. What he did not expect to see was a metal behemoth, flying overhead his apartment complex. The roof seemingly gained weight out of nowhere; metal beams untouched for decades suddenly had 6 tons of militarized pressure placed upon them, causing many uncomfortable creaks and moans to descend from the ceiling.

Suddenly, the helicopter left. And Naruto went back to his bed, mind reeling from his day. _"What the fuck even was that? Did I see something I shouldn't have?"_ Piercing his thoughts, the sound of broken glass let him know that his day was about to get even stranger.


End file.
